Perdição
by Luuuh
Summary: Kagome e Inuyasha são melhores amigos desde criança, mas a chegada de Kikyou pode virar o mundo dos dois de cabeça para baixo. E entre confusões, sofrimento, entrigas e situações malucas eles vão descobrir um sentimento guardado por anos. NOVO CAP BREEVE
1. Um dia qualquer uma hora qualquer

**nome = Perdição  
preview =** _Kagome e Inuyasha são melhores amigos desde que se entendem por gente, mas a chegada de Kikyou pode virar o mundo dos dois de cabeça para baixo. E entre confusões, sofrimento, entrigas e situações malucas eles vão descobrir juntos algo novo. Mas o futuro é incerto e eles irão percorrer o caminho mais longo para conseguir tudo o que querem.  
_**sobre a fic** A fic começa do futuro, ai a Kagome é a narradora e vem contando tudo o que aconteceu até chegar ao presente. Não sei porque, mais eu gosto de começar pelo futuro. A idéia que eu tenho pra fic é bem legal, é aquela típica comédia romantica, só que com personagens mais reais, menos do tipo novela mexicana. Eu resolvi escrever mais como uma forma de desabafo, muitas das situações que vão acontecer com a Kagome, são hiper comuns, e muitas delas aconteceram comigo.  
**gênero** = romance  
**direitos autorais** = Tia Rumiko e todo o blá-blá-blá pelos personagens e **eu** pela história. Inuyasha infelizmente não me pertence. /  
**notas** = italico = passado  
**negrito** = flashback  
**normal** = presente. =]  
**sublinhado** = narrador que vê coisas que a Kagome não vê. **x**D  
**(*)** = comentários idiotas e desnecessários meus.  
_**Aviso** = fic com principais Inuyasha / Kagome / Sango / Miroku / Kouga / Rin / Sesshoumaru / Kikyou. (*se você for fã da Kikyou, eu não aconselho muito, porque não sei o que vou fazer com ela nessa fic), pode ou não ter hentai, depende do meu humor.  
Vou postando de acordo com os leitores (*se tiver), provavelmente 1 capítulo por semana, vocês podem dar sugestões e falar do que não gostaram ou do que gostaram e talz. Deixem reviews se der, eu queria muito saber o que vocês acham da história principalmente... Valew e vamos ao que interessa. _

* * *

Bem eu provavelmente não contaria essa história, se ele realmente não valesse a pena. Apesar de todas as besteiras, o meu melhor amigo sempre foi o cara. Desde a infância, sempre cuidou de mim. Mas como tudo que é bom um dia acaba... Digamos que o meu mundo acabou quando Inuyasha conheceu Kikyou. Linda, perfeita, tudo de bom. E eu? Eu passei a ser só a garota da casa ao lado. Com o tempo, melhores amigos viraram colegas, e no outro dia, melhores amigos de novo... E com altos e baixos, eu acabei chegando nessa situação limite. Por mais que eu o ame, eu simplesmente não posso mais. Eu preciso voltar...

**flashback on.**

_- Hey. Inu, me promete uma coisa?  
- Sim, Kagome, tudo o que você quiser.  
- Promete que nunca vai me deixar, que sempre vai estar aqui comigo?  
- Eu prometo. Não importa o quão longe, não importa em qual encrenca você se meter, eu sempre vou estar aqui. Você sempre vai ser a minha menina._

**flashback off  
**  
Naquela época eu tinha 9 anos, e ele 11. É difícil imaginar agora, mais Inuyasha não cumpriu a promessa. Eu cumpri por ele, cada entrelinha. Até chegar ao meu limite. Com o passar dos anos, era natural que nós mudassemos. Eu fiquei menos, carente. **cof cof. E o Inuyasha, mais bonito. Nossa infância foi tranquila, eu correndo de um lado pro outro, o Inuyasha sempre por perto.

Na adolescencia, nos ficavamos juntos o tempo todo. Alguns achavam até que a gente namorava, outros diziam que nós eramos os homens de preto. **pegadinha do malandro..  
Na oitava série, eu conheci o Houjo. Inuyasha morria de ciúme dele, e eu idiota, achava que ele tinha ciúme de mim.

**flashback on  
**  
_- Você vai sair com aquele idiota? E como é que eu fico, quem vai me ajudar com a matemática.  
- Eu já te disse, quando eu chegar, eu te ligo e você vai dormir lá em casa. Ai eu te ensino a matéria.  
- Mas!! Mas!! Eu preciso de muito tempo.  
- Inuyasha... Você vai conseguir, ok. Para de fazer drama.  
- Então você prefere ele a mim?  
- Não, aah quer saber de uma coisa? Tchau! Depois a gente conversa.  
- Humf. Tanto faz..._

_No shopping...  
- Então Higurashi... "Evocando Espíritos" ou "Anjos da Noite 3"?  
- Não tem nenhuma opção que não envolva uma série de assassinatos sanguinários e muitas pessoas aterrorizadas?  
- Humm... Não vai ter graça se não tiver não é?  
- Que tal, "Ele simplesmente não está a fim de você"?  
- Mas... Eu to muito afim de você... - disse ele, acariciando o meu rosto.  
- Houjo... eu... - eu virei o rosto para o cartaz, e depois para o MC Donalds que ficava ali perto do cinema...  
- Tudo bem, a gente ainda tem tempo pra se conhecer, e além disso, eu entendo que você se sente constrangida com o Inuyasha por perto...  
- Hã? O Inuyasha tá aqui? - tá bom, aquilo me deixou feliz, e ao mesmo tempo com muita raiva.  
- Bem ali atrás, boné esquisito... Lendo o jornal da semana passada, assustando as criancinhas... - disse ele apontando para uma mesa que ficava em um cantinho da praça de alimentação.  
- Não vou nem olhar, com certeza é ele. - disse sorrindo falsamente. - Então... Anjos da Noite?  
- Como você quiser. Overdose de açúcar ou Pressão super alta?  
- Hã? - eu me distrai, olhando para o Inuyasha gritar com uma criancinha, aquilo era tão normal pra ele. Ele nunca teve paciência com crianças, principalmente bebês.  
- Eu estava falando da pipoca. Você sabe... Doce ou salgada...  
- Ahh. Claro! Doce. Houjo, vai comprando os ingressos, que eu vou espantar o Inuyasha, tudo bem_?  
_- Claro._

_Eu fui até a mesinha onde ele estava sentado.  
- Inuyasha, porque me seguiu?  
- Que coincidência, nós dois no mesmo shopping.  
- Inuyasha!!!  
- Tah bom, a verdade?  
- Sim, eu tenho fé de que você vai me dizer.  
- Eu vim no MC Donalds. Aquele sanduíche de frango é... - eu tive que deixar ele falando sozinho.  
- Eiii, aonde você está indo?  
- Eu vou ver o meu filme! Adeus, Inuyasha._

_E depois disso, eu só me lembro do Inuyasha chegar no cinema descaradamente com um balde de pipoca na cara, como se eu não fosse reconhecer aquele cabelo em qualquer lugar do mundo, e sentar do meu lado. Eu fiquei entre ele e o Houjo. O filme foi legal, eu adoro amores proibidos. Inuyasha quase teve um chilique, quando eu disse que ia com o Houjo pra casa, no final, ele me fez ir até a casa do Houjo e depois voltar com ele._

_Nós fomos andando, não era tão longe assim.  
- Então, como você descobriu que filme a gente foi ver?  
- Bem..._

**flashback dentro do flashback ;]  
**_- AAhhh!! Mamãe, mamãe!! - Inuyasha estava carregando o menino pela blusa.  
- Garoto, eu só quero saber pra qual sala foi a menina de vestido com flores...  
- Eu não consigo pensar, quando eu to pendurado. - Então Inuyasha o coloca no chão.  
- Ela foi ver aquele treco com anjos e alguma coisa...  
- Ah, obrigado. - joga o menino longe.  
**fim do flashback dentro do flashback. =P  
**  
- Inuyasha, você não tem jeito.  
- Você não podia me deixar sair com o garoto em paz?  
- Não! Ele ia beijar você.  
- E o que que tem isso? Se você não vivesse espantando os meninos que gostam de mim...  
- O que?  
- Ahh! Você não entende... Esquece, afinal, eu nem sei beijar mesmo.  
- Ok!_

_Mais a noite, eu acabei percebendo que o Inuyasha sabia muito bem onde ficava a matemática.  
- A resposta é -1.  
- Não é 1.  
- Porque o quando você multiplica 2 numeros negativos a resposta é positiva.  
- Mais um numero negativo elevado ao cubo continua negativo.  
- Kagome. Quer saber... Cansei!  
- É... eu também..._

_E então, naquele segundo o meu celular tocou. Quando eu coloquei ele no ouvido, Inuyasha estava na minha frente. Ele ouviria tudo sem esforço.  
- Oi, Higurashi.  
- Oi Houjo.  
- Eu estava aqui... pensando em você... Quer sair amanhã de novo?_

_- Ele é bem direto hein... - dizia Inuyasha com uma cara emburrada._

_Eu apenas olhei pra ele e respondi sim ao Houjo. Ele ficou uma fera.  
- Tudo bem então, vai se agarrar com aquele idiota.  
- Já te disse que eu não sei beijar. Ele provavelmente vai me achar uma idiota.  
- Bem... Eu posso te ensinar...  
- Hã_?  
_- O lance do beijo..._

_E então lá estavamos nós, sentados um do lado do outro na minha cama. Ele foi se aproximando e quando eu percebi a gente já estava de pé, com os corpos colados e se beijando como se aquilo fosse um necessidade. Se eu soubesse que o beijo dele causasse dependência química, eu nunca teria deixado ele fazer isso. Mas, como era rotina, aquele momento com certeza acabaria em briga.  
_  
_- Err... Parece que você sabe muito bem... - dizia Inuyasha.  
- Você também.  
- Não acredito que você já se agarrou com aquele Houjo!!  
- Ahh, você já deve ter se agarrado com umas 897247249 garotas no nosso colégio. Quer saber, dá o fora daqui Inuyasha.  
- Eu vou dormir no sofá. - disse ele apontando para aquele sofá verde limão que ficava no meu quarto. - E não há nada que você possa fazer._

_No dia seguinte, eu acordei sozinha no quarto. Será que ele tinha ido mesmo embora? Teimoso do jeito que é, eu duvidava. Até que eu senti o cheiro de algo queimando e lembrei que minha mãe saia sempre muito cedo para trabalhar. Sai correndo para a cozinha.  
- INUYASHA!! SEU IDIOTA!!  
- É.. Parece que a fera acordou. - dizia Souta._

_Souta sempre gostou de Inuyasha, era como um irmão mais velho. As vezes os dois se uniam contra mim. Quando cheguei na cozinha, vi Inuyasha tentando cozinhar alguma coisa preta. Não importa o que era já estava queimado.  
- Você nunca foi bom na cozinha né Inuyasha.  
- Humpf. Era eu ou o Souta. E VOCÊ TAMBÉM É MUITO IDIOTA!  
- Nenhum dos dois, vocês podiam ter me esperado acordar. IDIOTAS!_

_E assim transcorreram as coisas, passaram se então 2 anos. Nós estavamos no terceiro colegial. Eu não sei porque, mas naquele ano entraram mais novatos na nossa escola do que nos ultimos 5 anos juntos._

**flashback off  
**  
Mais nada seria como antes. Foi naquele dia... Nós estávamos no terceiro ano colegial. Mais de 15 alunos novos só na nossa sala. Inuyasha estava como sempre, chegou e sentou-se do meu lado. Uma aluna se sentou atrás de mim, era Sango. Com menos de duas semanas nós eramos melhores amigas. Inuyasha conheceu Miroku. Com o tempo nós acabamos virando uma daquelas panelinhas chatas, sabe?  
Kikyou era uma das alunas novas também, logo se tornou super popular. Ela era linda, é difícil não admitir isso, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha um ar esnobe, se achava melhor que todos, e eu não colocaria a minha mão no fogo por ela.  
A maioria dos meninos da escola se renderam aos "encantos" dela... E lá estavamos nós, sentados em uma das mesas da cantina.

- Inuyasha, você não acha a Kikyou muito gostosa? - dizia Miroku, olhando na direção onde Kikyou estava com suas seguidoras, Kagura e Kanna.  
- Nossa, demais, quando ela me quiser, sou todinho dela... - dizia Inuyasha.  
- Affê. Dá pra vocês falarem de outra coisa?  
- A Kagome tem razão, fiquem tranquilos ela vai pegar o colégio inteiro, vai chegar a vez dos dois babacas ai.  
- O que foi meninas, eu senti uma pontada de ciúme, ou... - dizia Miroku, passando a mão em lugares indevidos de Sango.  
- A única coisa que você vai sentir, é a minha mão na sua cara. - ploft** Vocês provavelmente já imaginam o que aconteceu.

De repente Kikyou e as amigas vieram na nossa direção. Eu já imaginava o que ela queria, a escola inteira estava comentando sobre aquilo essa semana. Claro que ela estava olhando para o Inuyasha, no mínimo. Ou será que não? Não custa sonhar não é? Aii que droga, porque ele tinha que ficar mais bonito a cada segundo e ela cada vez mais perto?

* * *

Primeiro cap. O que vocês acham? Até a próxima. ;**D**


	2. Party People

De repente Kikyou e as amigas vieram na nossa direção. Eu já imaginava o que ela queria, a escola inteira estava comentando sobre aquilo essa semana. Claro que ela estava olhando para o Inuyasha, no mínimo. Ou será que não? Não custa sonhar não é? Aii que droga, porque ele tinha que ficar mais bonito a cada segundo e ela cada vez mais perto?

- E então... Oi meninos. - ela dizia com a voz fina e sedutora. Meninos? Aaah legal, ela nem viu eu e a Sango aqui, muito conveniente.  
- O-o-o-oi. - disseram eles gaguejando, pra não dizer que eles estavam babando. O que ela tem de tão especial?  
- Eu vou dar uma festa no sábado. Vocês estão dentro. - e ela simplesmente saiu. Sem convite? Ela tava pedindo pra festa ser invadida por metade da escola.

- Vai um babador aii, ou vocês estão bem? - Sango deve ter feito um curso de como abaixar a moral das pessoas.  
Alguns segundos depois, os meninos responderam. Mas não para nós, ignorando completamente Sango...  
- Inuyasha... To sentindo cheiro de aposta. - dizia Miroku empolgado.  
- Aloow, eu não acredito que vocês vão apostar a garota. - eu disse implorando para o juízo dos dois babacas.  
- Claro. Eu vou ganhar mesmo. - Inuyasha estava confiante... Será que ele tem espelho em casa?  
- Eu não vou ficar aqui ouvindo isso. - eu disse saindo. Além de não ter sido convidada, era demais ficar suportando eles babarem por ela.  
- Eii, espera Kagome. - Inuyasha me chamava, mas eu não respondi. - Não fique com ciúme, você sempre vai ser minha menina. - Toda vez que ele dizia isso, eu derretia. Mas com o passar dos anos, eu aprendi a controlar isso, para que ninguem, nem mesmo ele que tem os sentidos apurados, percebesse. Mas nem sempre funcionava.

Perdida nos meus pensamentos, eu andava e imaginando o que Inuyasha faria na festa. Ele conseguiria o que quer, com certeza. Porque eu fico pensando nisso? Eu e ele somos apenas amigos, e eu não devia esperar nada mais. Até hoje não esqueço aquele beijo, o ciúme dele, o quanto ele é carinhoso, as noites que ele nós passamos em claro só conversando... Durante toda a minha vida, eu não tinha imaginado ele com outra, só agora... Eu devo ser muito idiota mesmo.

- Kagome, você está bem? Parece tão distante. - dizia Houjo me tirando dos meus devaneios. Eu estava com a cabeça tão longe, que acabei esbarrando nele sem ver.  
- Eu estou bem... - meu sorriso falso não era dos melhores.  
- Animada para a festa da Kikyou? - será que ele consegue ler mentes? Eu queria gritar "ESPERO QUE EXPLODA UMA BOMBA ATÔMICA LÁ!", mas eu sou uma pessoa controlada... Pelo menos eu acho.  
- Eu não fui convidada. - simples.  
- Eu estou te convidando, então... A festa vai ser na casa da irmã mais velha dela, Kaede, você vai gostar dela. - sério? eu posso ir? credo, estou parecendo criança em loja de brinquedo.  
- Houjo.. Eu não sei se devo invadir assim... - eu queria ter certeza.  
- Shhii. - ele colocou o dedo nos meus lábios. - Você vai estar comigo.  
- Ok então, nós vamos. - esse sim foi meu primeiro sorriso verdadeiro para o Houjo, naquele dia.

Eu não vi mais Sango nem Miroku naquele dia. Eu e Inuyasha sempre voltávamos juntos para casa, andando. Apesar de estarmos no mesmo ano colegial e na mesma sala, Inuyasha faz aula de lingua extrangeira e eu faço matemática avançada. Então... A gente não se viu naquele dia, no ultimo horário. Quando eu sai, fiquei aliviada em ver ele em frente o portão me esperando.  
- Eiii, Kagome. Vamos logo. - disse ao mesmo tempo que me puxava pela cintura e me dava um beijo no rosto. - Você esta brava? - agora ele falava mansinho no meu ouvido. Desse jeito.. é meio difícil eu ficar brava mesmo.  
- Mais é claro... - eu respondi no ouvido dele também, eu tentei mostrar a maior calma do mundo, mas depois.. Não resisti a situação.  
- Mais é claro... que não.  
- Que bom. - ele passou o braço no meu ombro, e nós começamos a andar.  
- E então... me conte aquela idiotisse sua e do Miroku - curiosidade realmente mata.  
- Hã? Porque? - É lá estavamos nós abraçados, andando pela rua. Inuyasha com uma interrogação enorme na testa, sem prestar atenção no que fazia. Ele passaria por cima de uma árvore se eu não o fizesse desviar.  
- Eu quero saber em quem apostar, dinheiro fácil é sempre bom. - Achei melhor não contar a ele que ia na festa... Sofrimento, 160 ienes, camarote imbecil, 220 ienes... A surpresa de dar de cara comigo e com o Houjo, não tem preço.  
- A gente apostou quem pega ela primeiro... - ele dizia como se fosse realmente difícil pra ele. GRANDE BAKA!  
- GRANDE BAKA! - eii, espera, eu disse isso em voz alta?  
- O que? - ele entendia cada vez menos.  
- Nada... Nada... - eu disfarçava, ele me olhava boquiaberto.

Naquela tarde eu precisava conversar com alguém, que não fosse Inuyasha. Liguei para Sango, mas ela tinha misteriosamente desaparecido com o Miroku. Por sorte, mais tarde ela me ligou, e disse que estava indo pra minha casa.  
- Sango... Que bom que você vai vir... eu preciso de uma ajudinha. - eu estava no meu quarto, de costas para a janela. - Não.. eu te conto depois, vem quando puder, ok? Beijoos. Xau.

- Ajudinha com o que? - de repente Inuyasha estava atrás de mim.  
Eu provavelmente não devo ter contado como é meu quarto, não é? Bem, tem a minha cama, que fica a direita da janela, que fica de frente para o guarda roupa. Eu tenho 1 sofá verde limão, e uma escrivaninha do lado esquerdo. Do lado de fora, tem uma grande árvore de cerejeiras. Inuyasha tem a péssima mania de entrar pela janela, silenciosamente. As vezes, isso assusta...  
- Que susto Inuyasha, porque você não avisa quando for entrar? Ou pelo menos entra pela porta? - eu dizia, ainda com o coração batendo forte.  
- Porque assim é mais legal. - dizia ele enquanto ia se deitar na minha cama.  
- Você sabe do Miroku? - me sentei na beirada.  
- Saiu com a Sango. Antes que você me pergunte.... Não. Eu não faço a menor idéia. - ele cruzou os braços por trás da cabeça.  
- Hum... Então... Como vão as coisas na sua casa?  
- Bom, meu pai nem dorme mais em casa, está dando muitos plantões. - O pai do Inuyasha era médico, trabalha na emergência do Hospital Central de Tokyo.  
- E o seu irmão? - Sesshoumaru, eu nunca conheci ele pessoalmente. Inuyasha diz que eles não se parecem muito fisicamente, resumindo, eles devem ser quase iguais. Ele está na faculdade, morou a vida toda com a mãe, até antes de ir estudar em Kyoto.  
- Meu pai disse que ele vai dar as caras no próximo semestre. Pra cuidar do meu juízo e me convencer a fazer uma faculdade decente.  
- Tão clichê... - eu disse suspirando.  
- Kagome, eu tenho que ir. Se der, eu apareço depois. - disse já se preparando pra sair pela janela.  
- Desde quando você avisa? - ele já tinha ido...

Sango chega. A gente conversa durante um bom tempo. Por mais que eu tentasse, ela sempre fugia do assunto Miroku. No final, eu acabei por parar de insistir e contar a ela as novas. Eu estava deitada na minha cama, e sango estava no colchão estendido ao lado dela. As luzes ainda estavam acesas, mas eu tinha certeza, já passavam das 10 da noite.  
- Eu vou na festa da Kikyou.  
- Sério? Como? O que aconteceu? - ela parecia animada.  
- Houjo me chamou, ele disse que conhece a irmã dela.  
- Não acreedito. Olha, eu quero que você me conte tudo depois. E principalmente o fora que o Miroku vai levar.  
- Mas é claro. Sabe... Eu achei um vestido... - eu fui até o guarda roupa e o peguei. - O que você acha?  
- Vai deixar ele babando, amiga. E você sabe de quem eu estou falando. - É claro, eu pensei. Inuyasha babaria por mim? Eu duvido, ele estará tão distraído perseguindo ela, que nem sequer vai me ver lá.  
- Obrigada.

Um longo silêncio se estendeu, e então, eu resolvi quebrá-lo.  
- Eu acho que gosto dele, sempre gostei, e só agora me dei conta... - eu disse baixinho, num sussurro.

Sango não me respondeu. Acho que ela já estava dormindo. Isso é bom ou ruim, afinal? A noite correu tranquila, eu posso dizer que tem dias que eu durmo como pedra, nem uma bomba me faria levantar, e tem outros, que uma folha de cerejeira caindo me acorda. Naquela manhã, eu acordei com os gritos da minha coleguinha.  
- AAAAAHHHH! - ela gritava e corria de um lado para o outro.  
- O que... - eu não pude terminar a frase. Percebi que tinha um braço envolta de mim. Então era isso que ele quis dizer com "se der eu apareço depois"?  
Eu sei um segredo bem fofo do Inuyasha. Ele não gosta de dormir sozinho. Eu não sei porquê, acho que tem algo a ver com a morte da mãe dele. Quando o pai dele sai no meio da noite, ele vem dormir comigo. Inutaysho tem estado muito ocupado esses dias. Eu provavelmente já devo ter dado uns chutes nele no meio da noite, mas com o tempo acabei me acostumando... "Um estranho em minha cama no meio da noite", tem um filme assim neeh? Por enquanto eu viajo aqui, Sango continua gritando.  
- É... eu acho que tá na minha hora. - dizia Inuyasha com uma voz de quem acabou de ser sair duma maquina de lavar roupas.  
Ele saiu pela janela, como se nada tivesse acontecido, como ele faz sempre. Isso quando ele já não vem de mochila e tras suas roupas da escola. Mas hoje é sábado, então ele simplesmente saiu.  
Quando ele já tinha chegado em sua casa, Sango fez um daqueles comentários em que ela é especialista. Nós estávamos escoradas, na janela, apenas vendo a rua.  
- Claro que você gosta dele, deixa ele invadir seu quarto no meio da noite. - Ela me ouviu ontem...Depois ela saiu, em direção a cozinha.

Hora da bendita/maldita festa. Houjo havia acabado de me ligar, dizendo que já estava vindo. E lá estava eu, parada no jardim, com o meu vestido tomara que caia, ele era de 3 cores em listras horizontais. Elas eram rosa,amarela, e azul respectivamente. Na cintura, ele tinha uma faixa, que fechava em um laço prateado. Ele não era muito curto, nem muito longo. Estava ventando, e eu começava a sentir frio. Resolvi andar de um lado para o outro, foi então que eu percebi as luzes do quarto do Inuyasha se acendendo.  
Não acredito. Ele ainda está em casa? Droga! Ele não pode me ver aqui. Eu tive um momento de alívio quando as luzes se apagaram novamente, mas isso logo se transformou em tensão quando eu vi a maçaneta da porta se mechendo. Eu tirei o meu salto, e me escondi no jardim da minha mãe, tem umas daquelas árvores esculturais por lá. Eu me escondi atrás dela.

Ele estava saindo, quase entrando no carro. Miroku buzinava sem parar. Então ele parou, andou em direção a minha casa como se estivesse procurando algo, mas por algum milagre, Miroku fez algo útil.  
- Vamos Inuyasha! Já são 11 da noite, você pode voltar quando quiser, mas eu não... Então se manca logo... - ele gritava.  
- Já vou... - ele foi para o carro, mas antes de entrar, ainda olhou para trás mais uma vez.  
Ele com certeza sentiu o meu cheiro. Segundos depois Houjo chega.  
- Você está linda. O que eu estou dizendo? Você é linda. - ele está sempre contente, é incrível.  
- Obrigada... Vamos?

Quando eu cheguei na festa, me assustei um pouco. Eu imaginava que ela seria invadida por metade da escola, mas parece que apareceram mais pessoas ainda. A entrada da casa era enorme, tinha uma fonte com algum tipo de animal cuspindo água. Tinham pessoas por toda parte. A boate ficava na sala. Houjo me apresentou a Kaede. E logo nós fomos dançar. Eu fiquei bastante tempo sem ver ninguém conhecido. Até que então me surge o Miroku, com um copo de bebida não identificada, um colar havaiano e com a blusa aberta pela metade, deixando metade do seu peitoral exposto. Até que ele tinha um corpo mais bonito que eu imaginava.  
- Comentaremos isso com Sango depois. - eu pensei alto, mas disse em um sussurro.  
- Kagoome!! Que surpresa. Então, se divertindo? - ele parecia completamente bêbado.  
- Aaah, claro. E você? Sango me pediu pra contar quantos foras você vai levar. - eu precisava gritar, o som estava alto.  
- Não se preocupe, eu não levei nenhum até agora, mas se você quiser saber... - e de repente, Miroku foi puxado por uma garota e desapareceu na multidão.  
Eu fui ver a casa. Depois da sala de entrada, havia uma escada enorme que dava para os quartos, era proibido entrar lá. A senhora Kaede estava sentada lá, Houjo resolveu ir conversar com ela. Então eu estava indo em direção ao jardim, quando eu vi Inuyasha. Ele parecia estar voltando de lá. Estava de braços entrelaçados com Kikyou. Eu me virei e continuei andando em direção a qualquer lugar longe dali. Ótimo eu tinha que trombar justo com o Miroku? Parece que não dá pra fugir quando a gente quer...

- Não, não gatinha. Inuyasha tá vindo aii. Me pediu pra te segurar. - ele parecia sóbrio agora, todo bêbado é assim...  
- Caso ele não saiba, ele não é meu pai. - Inuyasha idiota. Eu vim aqui querendo querendo provocar ele, e ele consegue virar a mesa.

Eu olhei pra trás, ele estava se soltando da Kikyou. E vinha na minha direção, ele me puxou pela mão. Quando eu me dei conta, eu já estava indo com ele, ele não precisava me arrastar mais. Nós estavamos agora em um lugar onde o barulho não atrapalhava.  
- Não começa. Inuyasha. - ele ia abrir a boca para gritar, mas eu interrompi.  
- Porque não me disse que vinha? - ele cruzou os braços.  
- Eu precisava pedir permissão?  
- Não... Eu... Só queria saber... - hã? sem gritos?  
- Pra que? Você ia fazer alguma coisa? - estava demorando pra ele perder o controle.  
- PRA EU TE AMARRAR EM CASA!  
- Porque? - eu tive que ser fria, as vezes não entendo o ciúme dele.  
- Porque... ora, porque... Você é nova.  
- Inuyasha, você é só 2 anos mais velho, nós estamos na mesma sala, você me conhece a vida toda. Dá pra parar com esse ciúme?  
- Ciúme? SUA IDIOTA, eu não tenho ciúme.  
Nessa hora, Houjo aparaceu. Não falta mais nada, eu pensei. Eu pedi que ele saísse, depois eu o encontraria.  
- Inuyasha... eu realmente não estou afim de brigar com você. - tudo que se passava na minha cabeça naquele momento, era se ele tinha mesmo ficado com Kikyou, todo o resto podia esperar, todo o resto iria esperar. - E... você e a Kikyou? Aconteceu algo?  
- E você e o Houjo? - ele não queria me contar sobre a Kikyou ou ele queria mesmo saber o que rolava com o Houjo?

Eu engoli seco, não o respondi e nem ele me respondeu. Nós ficamos em silêncio, olhando um nos olhos do outro, ouvindo o som da festa. Estava tocando alguma coisa da Lady Gaga, eu só conseguia entender o It's gonna be ok.  
- Eu acho que você deve voltar, ela já deve estar te procurando. - eu disse desviando o olhar.  
- Não... - Ele disse chegando perto. Passou a mão no meu rosto, me forçando a olhar novamente em seus olhos.  
- Eii, Inuyasha... - uma voz surgiu de longe.

* * *

Nuss... escrevi mais que devia nesse cap... Obrigada por todas as reviews, que bom que vocês gostaram, eu tava até com medo quando fiz o primeiro cap. Natsumi, sobre o hentai eu ainda vou decidir, mas se tiver é só mais pra frente. Pitty, a Kagome vai sofrer, mas não vai ser tanto assim, senão mato ela tadinha. Biia, eu tentei, vou ser se melhoro no próximo cap. Me avisem se tiver algum erro, porque eu sou preguiçosa e não reviso. =D Coloco o próximo assim que der, o que vocês acharam desse?


	3. Irmãos

Só pra lembrar, _coloquei em itálico_ o narrador geral, sem ser a Kagome.

* * *

- Eu acho que você deve voltar, ela já deve estar te procurando. - eu disse desviando o olhar.  
- Não... - Ele disse chegando perto. Passou a mão no meu rosto, me forçando a olhar novamente em seus olhos.

- Eii, Inuyasha... - uma voz surgiu de longe.  
Era Kikyou, ela vinha com seu vestidinho vermelho curto. Toda feliz, será que ela não tem mesmo noção de que tá atrapalhando?  
- Oh, desculpa interromper. Tem uma galera que eu quero que você conheça. Eles são tão legais, você vai adorar, no caminho a gente pega uma bebida.  
- Eu não disse que ela devia estar te procurando? - eu disse irônica.  
Inuyasha ficou paralisado por alguns segundos.  
- Eu vou procurar o Houjo. - eu disse saindo.  
Ele tentou segurar a minha mão, como se quisesse me impedir. Mas, ele não segurou forte, ele deixou que eu fosse sem esforço. Por enquanto eu saia, ele e Kikyou desapareceram na escuridão. Não é que eu tenha olhado para trás, a verdade é que eu podia ouvir suas vozes cada vez mais baixas.  
Eu entrei dentro da casa, o barulho ainda era absurdamente alto, mas eu não conseguia identificar nada. Eu olhava para um lado, via pessoas bêbadas e se beijando loucamente. Acho que uma delas era o Miroku, mas eu não quis ter certeza. Eu passei pela sala de estar que, eventualmente, no meio da festa havia virado pura bagunça. Haviam pessoas dançando, eu queria encontrar Houjo. Naquele momento ele era o meu porto seguro, ele era o único capaz de desviar os meus pensamentos dos cantos escuros do jardim.

- Eii mocinha. Você parece triste. Quer beber algo? - Eu olhei para o garoto de relance. Sua camiseta verde deixava a mostra os seus músculos, ele realmente tinha um corpo lindo. E o seu rosto? Tinha os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo, parecia literalmente, um principe...  
- Não se preocupe, eu estou bem. - eu respondi, e tentei continuar andando, mas ele puxou a minha mão.  
- Eu insisto. - e então, eu me deixei me levar por aquele charme que ele tinha.

Nós começamos a beber, e conversar. Quando a minha ficha caiu, a gente estava dançando no meio da sala, no meio de todos. Algumas pessoas me olhavam estranho, mas eu não conseguia reconhecer os rostos. Então é assim que a gente fica quando tá bebado? Finalmente um rosto conhecido se aproximou, pena que era o único que eu não queria ver.

- Kagome! - Ele apareceu de mãos dadas com Kikyou, naquela hora, me deu tanto ódio que... Bem, eu perdi totalmente o controle, se é que isso ainda era possível.  
- Olha só se não é o meu amiguinho Inuyasha. Se divertiu? - eu dizia cínica e debochando dele.  
- Larga ela lobo fedido. - Ele parecia indignado, então eu abracei o tal lobo fedido, será que era mesmo esse o nome dele? Estou zonza demais pra pensar.  
- Relaxa cara de cachorro, nós só estamos conversando. - Ele dizia naturalmente, como se não tivesse bebido nada, com o mesmo charme.  
- Inuyasha, para de bancar o protetor. - Ele sempre fazia isso.  
- Vamos Kagome. - ele largou Kikyou e me puxou pelo braço. Ainda deu tempo de eu mandar um beijo para o tal lobo fedido, só pra irritar o Inuyasha.  
A certo ponto, eu vi ele chamar o Miroku, e depois eu fechei os meus olhos. Eu sabia que ele estava me levando pra casa.

- Bom dia, cinderela, ou devo dizer boa noite. - Minha cabeça doia tanto, eu estava deitada na minha cama. O sol batia no meu rosto,eu tinha certeza, já passava das 11. Inuyasha estava de pé com um copo de água.  
- Bebe isso. - ele disse oferecendo a água. - Sabe, se você estivesse acostumada a beber isso não aconteceria.  
- Minha cabeça tá doendo. - eu me sentei na cama.  
- Sua mãe foi buscar um remédio pra você. - eu tenho quese certeza, o Inuyasha é bipolar. Essa é a única explicação. - E a propósito... Foi bom?  
- Foi bom o que Inuyasha? - não faço idéia de de que ele está falando.  
- Aah, não finge. Você estava no maior amor com o lobo fedido. - e lá se vai a minha teoria... Ele estava bravo de novo.  
- Só me diz uma coisa? Ele fede mesmo? Porque senão eu... - de repente, ele abriu um sorriso, e já não parecia mais bravo. Eu estou dizendo... ele deve ser mesmo bipolar.  
- Sim! Ele fede. Fique longe dele! - agora ele vestiu a roupa de pai ciumento.  
- Inuyasha eu já falei pra você parar de bancar o... - ele não me deixou continuar, havia colocado a mão na minha boca, mas eu me livrei. - Você não é... - mas ele me interrompeu novamente.  
- Eu não sou o que Kagome? - ele estava sério, como se estivesse esperando que eu diria o que ele queria ouvir.

Acho que vocês podem imaginar o resto da conversa. Eu e Inuyasha brigamos muito, mas somos bons amigos. Já era domingo, e logo que a minha cabeça parou de doer, eu me lembrei do enorme trabalho de química que tinha para fazer. Tive que deixar a preguiça de lado e entrar na internet pra encontrar um tal elemento de uma tal formula que eu nunca vou usar pra nada. Grande resto de fim de semana. Quando eu acabei já eram quase 9 horas da noite. Eu estava exausta. Era uma noite tão escura para as luzes fracas dos postes. Eu fiquei olhando a casa da frente, a senhora que morava ali havia se mudado. Eu só conseguia ver as grandes letras vermelhas que diziam "vende-se".

Toda segunda-feira deveria ser feriado. Tudo parecia bem. Inuyasha foi comigo para a escola, se sentou em cima da carteira, do meu lado. Encontrei Sango e Miroku, e é claro, contei todos os detalhes sórdidos da festa. Eu decidi não mencionar as façanhas Miroku. Eu odeio mentir, eu sou uma péssima mentirosa, por sorte, Sango não sabe disso ainda. Ela me conhece há pouco tempo. Não contei nada porque _"what happens in vegas, stays in vegas"._ Eles não estão juntos, mas ela parece gostar muito dele.  
Fico pensando no tal lobo fedido. Eu nem sei o nome dele, ele parecia um cara legal. Tudo estava correndo bem, mas alegria de pobre dura pouco. Kikyou aparecia na porta. Miroku cutucava Inuyasha, para que ele olhasse.  
- Então... Vocês vão me contar o que tá rolando ou... - eu me fingi de boba, mas Miroku me cortou.  
- Não Kagome, eu não sei de nada. - ele disse olhando para Inuyasha. Ele realmente não fazia idéia? Ou era só um blefe?  
- Oi meninos. - ela apenas comprimentou. Eu imaginava que ela iria parar pra conversar, mas surpreendentemente ela foi para perto do seu bando de seguidoras e ficou olhando pra mim. Será que ela se sentia intimidada? Isso é bom?

Logo mais tarde eu descobri o porquê daquilo tudo. Eu e Sango estávamos sentadas em uma das mesas do refeitório, ainda conversando sobre a bendita festa. Então nós percebemos Kikyou e seu bando de hienas assassinas se aproximando. Miroku e Inuyasha havia saído para comprar um refrigerante. Eu nunca desejei tanto ter eles por perto.  
- Oi meninas. - já comentei que a voz dela é fina e irritante? Umas 50 vezes não é?  
- Oi. - nós dissemos juntas, ainda com uma grande gota na testa.  
- É Kagome, não é. Eu não queria te encomodar, mas será que a gente podia conversar sobre o seu irmão?  
- Hã? - eu quase me engasguei com o ar. - Mas.. Você nem conhece o Souta! - eu disse rápido e quase gritando.  
- Hahahaha! Não, querida. Eu não conheço esse aí. Eu estou falando do Inuyasha. - eu achei que fosse vomitar meu coração, mas eu engoli seco. Então ele disse pra ela que eu sou irmã dele? -  
- Olha, eu queria saber qual o tipo de garota que ele gosta. Ele é tão lindo e tão perfeito, eu quase enlouqueci quando ele não quis me beijar. A gente conversou, conversou e conversou e não deu em nada... - ela continuou falando, como se não tivesse notado o meu espanto. Sango estava perplexa e muda. Eu não conseguia escutar nada depois que ela disse "ele não quis me beijar''. Então, eles não ficaram juntos, e ela veio pedir conselho pra mim?

- Olha querida... Só pra esclarecer... - eu disse irônica, eu não gostei dela logo de cara, eu não ia ficar bancando a boazinha. - Eu não sou irmã dele.  
- Não? - agora a gota estava na cabeça dela.  
- Eu sou a melhor amiga. Olha, se você que mal conhece ele não entende o que ele faz, imagina eu que conheço ele a vida toda. Eu não acho que eu possa ajudar. - eu disse seca e séria.  
- Você não pode, ou você não quer? - olha só! A versão feminina do wolverine começou a mostrar as garras.  
- Você não me ouviu? Eu disse não posso. - não me irrite garota, eu sussurrei, mas tenho certeza que ela não ouviu.  
- Ahh! Agora eu entendi... Tá rolando uma amizade colorida não é? Por isso que ele tava com ciúmes. - ela não bate bem da cabeça, eu deixei ele ir pro escuro com ela  
- Quer saber? Eu não tenho que explicar nada. Faça o que você quizer. - eu disse saindo em direção ao ginásio. A próxima aula era Educação Física. Sango ficou lá parada.  
- E você? - Kikyou dizia mal humorada a ela.  
- Não me coloque no meio disso. To vazando... - ela disse vindo na minha direção.

Eu tinha certeza que aquilo não ficaria por isso mesmo. Nós nos sentamos na arquibancada esperando que o sinal batesse. Logo Inuyasha e Miroku apareceram.  
- Vocês brigaram com a Kikyou? - dizia Miroku, Inuyasha ficava olhando feio apenas.  
- Não... Ela só queria tirar satisfação comigo do porque o Inuyasha não quis ela. - eu disse calma e fria, olhando em direção ao campo.  
- Hahahahaha! Inuyasha eu não acredito. - Miroku estava surpreso.  
- Kagome, você podia ter sido mais amável com ela. - Inuyasha dizia.  
- A é? E porque? Você nem disse a ela a verdade sobre mim. - eu estava indignada.  
- Eu não disse nada sobre você, eu deixei ela deduzir o que todo mundo acha. - o som da voz dele se misturou com o som do sinal. Logo avistamos o resto da turma chegar para a aula.  
- Muito bem então. Acho que a gente tem que descer. - eu disse olhando para o professor que estava chegando.

Nós descemos em silêncio. Sango ainda estava muda.  
- Hoje será volei. Meninas jogam primeiro, meninos para arquibancada. Kagome e Kikyou, escolham os times. - ele sabe mesmo identificar a tensão. Nós escolhemos os times. O jogo ia bem, até Kikyou começar a tentar me dar boladas na cara.  
- Tome cuidado, não queremos que ninguém se machuque. Eu não vou ter que colocar a sua foto caída no chão no meu blog. - ela disse quando nós passamos na rede. Eu já estava irritada, então quando eu cheguei na posição 2 eu ataquei uma bola nos peitos dela. Ela caiu no chão.  
- Coloca isso no seu blog, sua... - o professor me interompeu.  
- Kagome! Suspensa. Kikyou, você se machucou? Alguém leve ela na enfermaria. - pronto, de que adianta vencer uma batalha, se no final eu perco a guerra? Inuyasha se ofereceu para levá-la.

Eu fiquei olhando ele carregar ela. E então eu me dei conta, ele disse suspensa? Eu tenho que parar de viajar nos meus pensamentos.  
- Mas professor, ela me provocou. - eu tentava me defender.  
- Não quero saber, você tem que controlar a sua raiva. - como se isso fosse possível.  
- Não... ela tem é que aprender a defender... - eu disse arrogante.  
- Higurashi, por favor, não piore a sua situação. Nas próximas 3 aulas de Educação Física, você fica na arquibancada, ou então nem aparece.  
- Que assim seja. - eu nunca tive problemas com professores, eu nunca fui tão irritada. O que está acontecendo comigo.

O resto do dia foi um tédio. Inuyasha não falou comigo, como eu pude ser tão idiota? Na saída ele estava lá. Não sei se estava me esperando, eu passei por ele e disse "oi". Ele não me respondeu. Nós voltamos juntos, mas em silêncio. Eu sou tão cabeça dura, que não posso simplesmente admitir que eu estava errada. No caminho eu fiquei olhando a paisagem, já que o silêncio me fuzilava. Quando cheguei em casa, notei que a tal placa de "vende-se" havia desaparecido.  
- Temos um novo vizinho. - eu sussurrei.  
Inuyasha fez uma cara feia, mas ainda sem me dirigir nenhuma palavra. Nós seguimos, cada um para sua casa.

_Por enquanto isso, um taxi parava na casa a frente.  
- Senhor, chegamos. - dizia o taxista.  
- Obrigado. - ele dizia retirando os óculos escuros. - O cheiro daqui é muito bom.__

* * *

_Desculpa a demora, eu não vou entrar em detalhes, mas um parente meu morreu. Eu não tava com cabeça pra escrever. Agora a história começa a esquentar. Obrigada pelas reviews... Estou terminando de escrever o próximo cap, coloco assim que puder. Beiijos e até mais!


	4. Reviravolta

Mais tarde eu estava no meu quarto. Ao olhar na janela vi Inuyasha sentado no banco do jardim da casa dele. Ele estava com o olhar fixo na tal casa da frente. Eu não achei que fosse ter coragem de ir lá e falar com ele, mas eu precisava. Me sentei do lado dele.  
- Então... Até quando você vai ficar me ignorando? - eu disse sem olhar para ele.  
- Kagome, você tem que começar a ser menos impulsiva. - ele ainda não me olhava, mas porque justo ele estava me dizendo isso?  
- Você não é lá o melhor exemplo de autocontrole - a verdade dói, mas é necessária. - Eu odeio quando a gente briga.  
- Porque todo o ciúme? - DAAAA!  
- Meu Santo não bate com o dela. - Mas sinceramente, é porque ela tá doida com você. DAAAA!  
- Eu não quero discutir isso, só quero fazer as pazes ok? - ele abriu aquele sorriso que eu gosto tanto. - Sabe... O meu irmão irá voltar a cidade.  
- Serio? Que legal, quando? - agora, ele já conseguia olhar para mim.  
- Eu não sei, mas ele não deve demorar.

A idéia de conhecer o irmão de Inuyasha sempre me pareceu boa. Apesar de ele sempre dizer que Sesshoumaru não é muito sociável, eu sempre tive uma boa impressão ao ouvir o nome dele. Como ele será? Deve ser tão lindo quanto o Inuyasha, e ainda por cima inteligente... Ele deve ser mais parecido o pai.

Tudo estava bem, eu estava me controlando, mas alguns dias depois... Aaaah, havia chegado o fatídico dia... Eu sabia que isso iria acontecer, cedo ou tarde, mas eu não acreditava, eu sempre tentava isolar esse pensamento. Mas é meio difícil, quando você presencia a cena.  
Bem, eu estava correndo, saltitante e feliz pelos corredores da escola, no intervalo da troca de professores entre o quarto e o quinto horário. Eu tinha tirado uma boa nota na minha prova de matemática, tudo estava em paz.  
Ou pelo menos estava, até eu entrar na sala de aula e me deparar com Inuyasha e Kikyou aos beijos no cantinho, perto das janelas. Eu fiquei paralizada, engoli seco, meus olhos se encheram de água. Eu estava parada no meio da sala sem reação, eu sentia um vazio por dentro, eu achei que meu coração fosse sair pela boca.  
Eu tentei me recompor, ao ver os outros alunos agirem como se não estivesse acontecendo nada ali. Para eles, era normal. Para mim, parecia ser o final. Eu implorei para que Sango aparecesse e me tirasse dali e dissesse "está tudo bem, você pode acordar agora". Mas ela demorou um pouco, e a professora então chegou. Quando Sango apareceu eles já haviam se separado e eu estava deitada na minha carteira, fingindo que estava dormindo. Aquilo era tudo o que eu podia fazer, por enquanto. Ela passou a mão na minha cabeça e disse que depois iriamos conversar.

Eu não falei mais com Sango aquele dia, nós não tivemos tempo. Voltei para casa com Inuyasha, como sempre. Ele estava todo alegre. Falava de filmes que iriam estreiar nos cinemas, lugares onde ele queria ir, coisas que ele tinha que fazer... Eu devo ser muito ruim mesmo, porque por enquanto ele falava aquilo tudo, eu só conseguia pensar em uma forma de como acabar com isso.

Estranhamente, aquela semana Inuyasha estava sempre insistindo que eu dormisse na casa dele. Minha mãe não se importa, mas eu precisava estudar e não conseguiria fazer isso com ele do meu lado. Então, quando acabaram as provas, eu fui dormir na casa dele. Era uma sexta-feira. Já faziam dias, ou melhor eternidades, que ele e Kikyou estavam juntos. Eu havia conversado com Sango.

**--- Flashback ---**  
- Kagome, não há nada que você possa fazer. - legal, ela disse as palavras mágicas logo de cara.  
- Eu não suporto ver ele com ela, me dá um nó na garganta, que sufoca lentamente. É como se eu tomasse um tiro, e ficasse lá sangrando sozinha.- eu tenho que admitir, a metáfora foi péssima, mas eu acho que deu pra entender o drama.  
- Conta pra ele então. - Sango sempre sabe o que dizer, sempre sabe a coisa certa a fazer.  
- Eu não posso. - é tão clichê, que eu não consigo nem imaginar.  
- Quer saber o que eu faria? - por favor, eu implorava. - Eu agiria normalmente, eu sei que vai doer por dentro, mas você vai se acostumar... Isso é, se durar muito tempo. Eu não coloco fé, mas... Ninguém sabe.  
- Eu sou muito impulsiva, uma hora, a bomba explode. - eu sei que uma hora eu vou pular em cima dela, e ter prazer em arrancar cada fio de cabelo... deixa pra lá...  
- Fica calma, tenta se distrair. - como se fosse fácil.  
**--- Fim do Flashback ---**

E lá estávamos nós, eu estava deitada na cama do Inuyasha. E ele em um colchão. Já faziam 3 horas que eu estava na casa dele, e eu não havia tido coragem de tocar no assunto Kikyou, mas eu não consegui resistir por muito tempo.  
- Então... Kikyou e você, hein... - eu o forçaria a falar.  
- Eu pedi ela em namoro ontem. - ótimo, me deu vontade de vomitar.  
- E ela...? - eu não conseguia ver a expressão do rosto dele, e isso me frustrava. Então, eu cheguei até a cabeceira da cama e olhei nos olhos dele.  
- Ela disse que sim. Sabe... No início, eu não queria ficar com ela, porque, todo mundo quer ela. Ela não me levaria muito a sério se eu fose igual aos outros. - Idiota, nada que você faça vai te fazer ser igual aos outros, eu quase gritei. - Então, com o tempo a gente se aproximou e tudo acabou acontecendo naturalmente.  
- Eu estou feliz, por você. - que grande mentira, mas eu estava seguindo o conselho de Sango. Ser indiferente, ou pelo menos fingir, era a melhor opção no momento.  
- Você acredita que com toda essa história eu descobri que os caras tem medo de chegar em você por minha causa e as meninas em mim por causa de você? - os olhos dele brilhavam, eu podia ver a felicidade transbordando. Como eu seria capaz de lutar contra isso? De tentar destruir isso? Foi nessa hora que eu desisti, resolvi entregar tudo ao destino.  
- Nós somos muito... eu nem sei a palavra. - talvez, juntos?  
- Ligados, acho que é a palavra certa. - é... com certeza.  
- Posso fazer uma pergunta? - eu disse, sem temer a resposta.  
- Claro, minha hana. - de uns dias para cá, ele fica me chamando assim.  
- O que você sente por ela? - um longo silêncio se estendeu.  
- A única coisa que eu sei é que é um sentimento muito forte. - parece que eu tomei uma facada, afinal, qual a intenção dele quando ele disse isso?

A nossa conversa parou por ali. Eu não queria saber mais de nada. O pai de Inuyasha chegou naquela madrugada, o barulho do carro me acordou. Parece que o hospital havia dado uma folga, finalmente. No sábado, tomamos o café da manhã juntos. Era bom ver o senhor Tayshou, só para variar.

- Seu irmão chega essa semana, Inuyasha. - ele parecia alegre com a chegada do seu primeiro filho.  
- Ótimo... - Inuyasha respondeu irônico, mas foi ignorado.  
- Você vai gostar dele Kagome, ele é meio calado, mas com o tempo vocês se entenderão.  
- Ele do tipo pensa muito, continua pensando e pensa mais... e depois de uns 30 minutos te responde. - Inuyasha continuava debochando.  
- Meu filho... você tem uma namorada, mas é a Kagome que você trás para dormir aqui? - ele realmente não precisava cutucar a ferida. - O que foi, tá escondendo ela dos vizinhos? - nesse momento, Inuyasha caiu da cadeira. Eu não entendi muito bem a situação, mas algo me diz que eu estava prestes a entender.

O resto do final de semana foi tranquilo, exceto pelo fato de eu ver a Kikyou pela janela no domingo. Mas eu engoli seco, e continuei o que eu estava fazendo. Na terça eu finalmente vi Miroku. Nós estávamos tão ocupados com a semana de provas, que eu mal tinha tempo de conversar com ele. No intervalo nós colocamos a conversa em dia. Sango havia ido comprar seu lanche.

- Inuyasha e Kikyou, incrível não é. - ele me forçou a olhar na direção em que os dois estavam. Kikyou percebeu o meu olhar, e então começou a beijá-lo e olhar para mim. Como Inuyasha estava de costas, ele não viu nada. Ela estava exibindo ele... Só o bom Buda sabe o tanto de ódio que me deu naquele momento.  
- É... Incrível demais pra ser verdade. - eu sussurrei.  
- Aaah, dá um crédito pra ela. Ela é tão bonita, e parece legal. - como é que é?  
- Miroku, você está bem? Ela é uma pistoleira, e você sabe... - eu não achei palavra melhor pra definir, mas ele ainda não havia entendido. - Atira pra todos os lados. - eu completei e ele riu.  
- Ok, não vou discutir. De agora em diante as coisas irão mudar, tanto pra você quanto pra ele.  
- Em que sentido? - eu estava com uma gota na cabeça.  
- Com o Inuyasha namorando, você deixou de ser a protegida dele aqui na escola. Os meninos não param de falar de você.  
- Porque? - eu ainda não entendia.  
- Você é linda, Kagome. Você tem a combinação fatal... Olhos azuis, cabelo bonito, pele lisa, corpo perfeito... - ele disse levando a mão na minha bunda. - Aaaah e como é perfeito. - é claro, que eu dei um tapa na cara dele.  
- Você acha? - Sinceramente, eu nunca tinha pensado no que outros caras alem do Inuyasha pensavam de mim. Ele sempre se metia, nós nunca fomos populares, mas com esse rolo todo com a Kikyou, a gente acabou se tornando. Porque ela tinha fama de pistoleira... **x**D  
- Você tem espelho em casa? - e assim a nossa conversa foi interrompida pelo sinal.

Agora, tinha a bendita aula de Educação Física, e eu ia ter que ficar 50 minutos na arquibancada só assistindo. Droga de suspensão, justo hoje que nós iriamos jogar queimada... Seria a desculpa perfeita para deixar ela roxa. Mas como uma boa idiota, eu afastei esses pensamentos. E lá estava eu, vendo o Inuyasha jogar futebol. Ele era um péssimo goleiro, mas era lindo de ver.  
Foi então que Kikyou sentou do meu lado.  
- O meu Inu é linfo, não é? - isso não é obvio?  
- Ele é um péssimo goleiro. - eu disse já me levantando, eu não aguentaria ficar ali mais nenhum segundo.  
- Olha aqui garota, eu quero você longe dele. Me disseram que você dormiu na casa dele. Por favor, pare com essas tentativas inúteis de conquistar ele, ele me ama. Eu sou a única que ele quer. Acabou pra você. - eu deixei ela falando sozinha nos primeiros 10 segundos.

Eu fui para a parte mais alta da arquibancada e fiqui pensando. No final eu me dei por vencida, ela tinha toda a razão. Eu não seria capaz de estragar a felicidade dele para conseguir a minha. Foi então que uma voz que eu não poderia esquecer me afastou daqueles pensamentos.

- Eu acho que nós nunca fomos devidamente apresentados. - aquele charme...  
- Pessoas bêbadas não são nada educadas. - eu respondi com um sorriso.

* * *

Vou tentar colocar na semana que vem o próximo, agora as coisas estão mais tranquilas por aqui, vai ser mais fácil ter tempo para escrever. Obrigada pelas reviews. E deixem mais, se puderem. Kiss kiss!


	5. Premonição

Eu fui para a parte mais alta da arquibancada e fiqui pensando. No final eu me dei por vencida, ela tinha toda a razão. Eu não seria capaz de estragar a felicidade dele para conseguir a minha. Foi então que uma voz que eu não poderia esquecer me afastou daqueles pensamentos.

- Eu acho que nós nunca fomos devidamente apresentados. - aquele charme...  
- Pessoas bêbadas não são nada educadas. - eu respondi com um sorriso.  
- Eu sou o Kouga. E a propósito, seu novo vizinho. - aquilo me surpreendeu, seria coinciência?  
- Prazer, Kagome. Sério? Mas... como é que eu nunca te vi aqui na escola. - afinal, quem é ele?  
- Eu era vizinho da Kaede, estudava com a Kikyou. Quando ela saiu de lá, passou um tempo e eu resolvi vir também. Meu pai teria que se mudar, de qualquer jeito. Eu começo amanhã, hoje eu estou só conhecendo a escola. - algo me diz que vai ser bom ter Kouga por aqui. - Onde está o cara de cachorro? Kikyou me contou que eles estão juntos. - obrigada pela parte que me toca, e eu que estava achando que você iria ser legal.  
- Ele deve estar lá embaixo. - eu examinei as bordas da quadra, até que avistei Inuyasha farejando algo. - Olha, só ele. Nunca muda. - eu sussurrei essa ultima parte. Ele deve ter sentido o cheiro do Kouga, conclui.  
- Eiii, cara de cachorro! - ele havia gritado tão alto, que todo mundo parou para ver. Eu escutei um "lobo fedido" e tive certeza, Inuyasha estava subindo.  
- O que você está fazendo aqui? - ele perguntou com uma gota na cabeça. - Eu achei que nunca mais ia sentir esse cheiro horroroso. - tão típico.  
- E eu achei que não ia ver essa cara... Eu vou estudar aqui, começo amanhã.

O sinal tocou. Eu puxei Inuyasha pelo braço e dei um sinal de adeus ao Kouga. Quando eu me dei conta, Kikyou já tinha puxado o braço dele e o tirado de mim. Mas é claro... Kagome, não entre em pânico, tenha em mente que ela está certa! No final da aula, eu fui procurar por Inuyasha, mas desta vez ele não estava sozinho. Kikyou estava junto.  
- Ela vem? - porque eu pergunto se a resposta é obvia?  
- Sim. - Inuyasha respondeu sem expressão - E antes que eu me esqueça, quero que você venha jantar no sábado. Meu pai insistiu. - quando eu percebi nós já estávamos andando pra casa. Era ruim ter Kikyou junto, mas eu me acostumaria.  
- E porque?  
- Sesshoumaru chegará. - parece que vai ser bem interessante, afinal de contas. - Amor, também quero você lá. - ele disse dando um selinho em Kikyou, eu apenas me encolhi e virei o rosto na hora. Um dia eu ainda vou me acostumar com isso, só não dá pra ser agora.  
- Uiii, você está doido pra gente conhecer seu irmão. - eu decidi brincar um pouco.  
- Você nem faz idéia, ele é muito sexy, você vai adorar, colega. - Inuyasha disse com a voz fininha. Eu e Kikyou rimos juntas.  
- Eu aposto que sim. - eu disse sorrindo.

Em um minuto nós já estávamos em casa. Aceitar a idéia de que Kouga era o nosso novo vizinho no início me pareceu estranho. Eu olhava pela janela, e as vezes me deparava com ele andando pela rua. As vezes eu escutava um "lobo fedido" aqui, um "cara de cachorro" ali, companherismo não é uma coisa que eu esperaria daqueles dois.

O que eu estou fazendo agora? Me arrumando para o jantar. Normalmente, eu ligaria para Sango nessa hora, mas eu acabei colocando uma blusa de frio listrada e uma calça jeans. Eu estava bem vestida, eu posso dizer com convicção.

- Então filho... você pretende ficar na cidade? - perguntava InuTaysho com esperança.  
- Sim, arrumei um emprego em um escritório. Espero que me deixe ficar aqui, até encontrar um apartamento decente. - ele falava sério, quanto a personalidade, ele era muito diferente de Inuyasha.  
Sesshoumaru havia acabado de se formar em direito e já tinha emprego. Ele deve ser muito bom mesmo.  
- Mas é claro que sim. Fique o quanto quiser. - ele parecia realmente feliz. Tanto que, até as rugas provenientes de suas incansáveis noites em claro no hospital pareciam ter desaparecido. Ele estava trabalhando demais.

Todos comiamos em silêncio. Até que Sesshoumaru resolveu chamar a nossa atenção.  
- Irmãozinho, já decidiu o que vai fazer da vida? Talvez algo maior do que dançarino de boate. - Porque ele tá zombando? Eu adorei a idéia.  
- Desde quando você se importa?  
- Desde que meu pai me subornou pra dizer isso. Mas eu adoro me divertir também... - pelo menos ele fazia piadinhas.  
- Não faço idéia... E além disso, não é... - ele parecia encabulado e nervoso, então eu decidi tirá-lo da saia justa.  
- Eu queria fazer Biologia ou Medicina, mas decidi que Direito vai ser melhor pra mim. O curso é muito chato? - Sesshoumaru era culto, do tipo de pessoa que iria dizer que eram mil maravilhas.  
- Se você souber o que está fazendo, tenho certeza de que será do seu agrado. E... pare de tentar salvar meu irmão. Ele não tem salvação. - adoro os trocadilhos dele.  
- Não se preocupe, eu sempre soube disso. - se eu pudesse, já o teria salvado...

Inuyasha foi levar Kikyou em casa. No meio do jantar o telefone do senhor Taysho havia tocado. Ele saiu correndo para o hospital, essa coisa que eles chamam de "sobre-aviso" é uma droga. Eu estava indo em direção a minha casa, quando eu vi o banco, no meio do jardim da casa dos Taysho. Aquilo parecia tão tentador... Me sentar ali e esperar Inuyasha chegar, só pra dar boa noite. Porém alguém parece ter me encontrado primeiro.  
- Se você está esperando por ele... Quer que eu vá buscar um travesseiro? - ele não perde nunca o senso de humor.  
- Não... - ele me olhou, e depois se sentou ao meu lado.  
- Se você vai ser advogada, é melhor aprender a mentir. - um longo silêncio se etendeu. Porque ele tinha que ser tão misterioso, tão observador? - Não é o que você está pensando. - eu o encarei.  
- Então o que é? Você não está morrendo e amores por ele? - acontece nas melhores famílias ok?!  
- Não... Ele não faz o meu tipo. - eu estava desesperada para ele mudar de assunto.  
- Tudo bem... Então me responde qual é o lance com a grande Kikyou. - Sesshoumaru era frio, não demonstrara nenhuma emoção desde que apareceu. Para alguém que precia completamente despreocupado, ele perguntava demais.  
- Ela é grande, bonita, perfeita. Caras como o Inuyasha sempre acabam com garotas como ela. É como a seleção natural. - eu disse desesperançosa.  
- E você? - eu fiquei imageinando que tipo de resposta ele esperava, e porque estava se interessando? Ele com certeza não parece ser desse tipo.  
- Eu sou só a menina da casa ao lado. - então ele simplesmente voltou para dentro da casa e me deixou agonizando sozinha novamente. Eu decidi ir para casa. E quanto ao Inuyasha? Nem sinal dele aparecer na esquina.

O tempo parece passar devagar quando não se tem nada para fazer. Sabe o que acontece quando o seu corpo quer uma coisa e o seu cérebro outra? Você acabará ligando para o Inuyasha. O irmão dele dirá que ele está na sua casa. E depois você ficará surpresa que em pleno domingo, as nove horas da manhã ele está na sua sala, jogando "Need for Speed" com o seu irmãozinho.  
- Bom dia mana! Mamãe disse para você colocar o lixo pra fora antes dela acordar, senão... você já sabe. - ele não tirava os olhos da televisão.  
- Bom dia pra você também minha hana. - eu sussurrei um bom dia e fui em direção a cozinha.

- Hey! Kagome! - eu estava distraida, demorou algum tempo para eu reconhecer a voz de Kouga. - Eu aluguei uns filmes, tá afim de assistir comigo?  
- É uma oferta tentadora, mas não sei se devo. - eu gritei inutilmente, ele ouviria um sussurro, mesmo estando do outro lado da rua.  
- Não aceito não como resposta. - voltando ao assunto... Porque eu estava recusando o convite dele?  
- Mas... Mas... - Ah, mas é claro... Inuyasha está na minha sala.  
- Minha casa ou na sua? - foi então que eu me dei conta. SO WHAT!¹  
- Minha! Você pode vir depois do almoço.

Naquele segundo eu comecei a andar para trás, e acabei batendo em algo. Quando eu fui ver, era o Inuyasha. E lá vamos nós de novo...  
- Eu vou ficar o dia todo aqui, você se importa? - ele parece calmo.  
- Claro que não, nós vamos ver filmes, então você faz companhia pra gente. - eu sorri sinceramente, eu estava desarmada naquele dia.

Inuyasha passou o braço pela a minha cintura, e me levou para a cozinha. A manhã seguiu-se lenta, com as 1364694 tentativas de Inuyasha fazer macarrão. Kouga apareceu com um pote enorme de sorvete e muitos confetes.  
- Não achei que fosse encontrar o cara de cachorro aqui. - ele não parecia surpreso.  
- Só pra você saber, eu estou sempre aqui. - eu estava entre os dois, e acabei me dando conta que não seria lá uma tarde muito calma.

Nós nos sentamos no sofá no início. Kouga sugeriu que comessássemos com "Premonição 3". Não é que eu tenha medo de filmes de terror, mas eu tenho que concordar... O suspense mata qualquer um de susto. Nós pulavamos do sofá quando alguém morria rapidamente, e inesperadamente. Quando acabou o filme, nós fomos comer.

- Inuyasha, cadê o liquidificador, eu quero fazer milkshake. - eu procurava entre os armários.  
- Eu acho que deve estar embaixo da pia. - quando finalmente o encontrei, percebi que Kouga observava a cena um pouco encabulado.  
- Vocês se conhecem muito bem. Inuyasha sabe onde está o liquidificador na sua própria casa. - ele olhava para mim, então eu parei o que estava fazendo e estava pronta para respondê-lo, mas alguém passou na minha frente.  
- É assim desde sempre. - ele disse enfiando uma colher enorme de sorvete na boca.

Eu decidi ficar calada,coloquei o sorvete, a cobertura, mas não conseguia abrir o licor de chocolate.  
- Alguém me ajuda com isso. - então, Kouga me abraçou por trás, e segurando as minhas mãos me ajudou a abrir a tal garrafa. O que era uma cena inocente, se tornou algo maior, quando ao mesmo tempo eu vi Inuyasha cair da cadeira, quando Kouga me deu um beijo no rosto. Não é preciso ser um gênio para adivinhar como foi o resto da tarde.  
Eu e Kouga conversávamos, e assistiamos a "Bridget Jones - No limite da razão". Inuyasha, se isolou do outro lado, roubou o pote de sorvete e ficou comendo emburrado.

- Ahh, esse Daniel tem muita lábia. - eu dizia para Kouga, rindo da cena em que ele luta com Mark.  
- A Bridget é linda mesmo sendo gordinha, engraçadíssima. - ele reparava. - Ele quase ganhou ela na cantada.  
- Outro dia eu estava lendo um artigo, que ensunava a cortar cantadas toscas. - comentei.  
- E o nome do artigo era evitando lobos fedorentos? - Inuyasha foi ignorado.  
- Então tá! Deixa eu pensar em uma... Ah! "Eu não acreditava em amor a primeira vista, mas quando te vi mudei de idéia".  
- Que coincidência, eu não acreditava em assombração. - Inuyasha ria por dentro.  
- Vamos ver outra. - disse Kouga dando sequência a brincadeira. - "Então... O que você faz da vida?"  
- Sou travesti. - eu comecei a rir, antes mesmo de dar a resposta.

De repente, Kouga ficou sério, foi se aproximando. Ele queria me beijar, mas quando estava a 1cm, algo me puxou para trás. Minha bola de cristal diz que foi o Inuyasha. Qual era o problema dele afinal? Ele tinha Kikyou, e eu tinha que ficar sozinha? Ele é tão egoísta! E depois disso tudo, eu ainda fico achando que ele ter me puxado foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu. Por alguns segundos, eu fico pensado no que ele fará depois, mas então algo faz com que eu me choque com a realidade novamente.  
Um longo silêncio se estendeu, após a cena. O filme já havia acabado, e os créditos passavam ao som de uma música de despedida romântica. Chegava a ser hilário.  
- Eu acho que é melhor eu ir. - disse Kouga se levantando.  
- Eu te levo até a porta. - ao sair, ele me deu um beijo no rosto, e disse que me encontraria amanhã na escola.

Nós estávamos no meu quarto, ele ficava me olhando, esperando que eu dissesse alguma coisa. Mas... Era como se nós estivéssemos dentro de um filme cômico. Não havia nada que ninguém pudesse fazer para evistar aquele momento, não havia nada a dizer para acabar com aquele sentimento de frustração. O silêncio era tão devastador, que nós conseguimos ouvir o celular de Inuyasha vibrar, em cima da minha escrivaninha.  
Eu chequei... 17 ligações não atendidas, todas da pistoleira.  
- Parece que estão te procurando. Não deixe ela esperando... - murmurrei, esperando que ele resolvesse ficar.  
- É... Até amanhã. - ele saiu pela janela.

Nada acontece em uma segunda-feira, mas numa terça...  
- É o seguinte, vocês são muito preguiçosos. Só pensam em quem fica com quem, ou se vão pro shopping depois da aula. - dizia a professora de Biologia. Ninguém prestava atenção, até ouvir a palavra acampamento.  
- No final do mês vocês farão um acampamento, e lá terão que se concentrar para sobreviver e fazer um trabalho integrado de biologia e química. Então, eu sugiro que se preparem... E... aprendam a usar uma corda.. se é que isso é possível. - Ela dizia com sarcasmo.

Eu olhei em volta, todos estavam animados com a excursão. Porque eu era a única pessoa a não achar a idéia tão boa assim?

* * *

Oiii! Tô passando rapidinho e deixando o cap da semana. Espero que vocês gostem e deixem reviews (=**]**), vou ver se na semana que ver, eu tenho tempo de responder todas elas ok? Beiijos.


	6. Sozinhos na floresta

Nada acontece em uma segunda-feira, mas numa terça...  
- É o seguinte, vocês são muito preguiçosos. Só pensam em quem fica com quem, ou se vão pro shopping depois da aula. - dizia a professora de Biologia. Ninguém prestava atenção, até ouvir a palavra acampamento.  
- No final do mês vocês farão um acampamento, e lá terão que se concentrar para sobreviver e fazer um trabalho integrado de biologia e química. Então, eu sugiro que se preparem... E... aprendam a usar uma corda.. se é que isso é possível. - Ela dizia com sarcasmo.

Eu olhei em volta, todos estavam animados com a excursão. Porque eu era a única pessoa a não achar a idéia tão boa assim? Talvez fosse só um pressentimento, ou o café da manhã que não havia descido ainda. Eu não tenho medo de florestas ou de bichos.  
O tempo passou muito mais rápido do que eu esperava, Inuyasha parecia cada vez mais distante. Mal se encontrava comigo e os outros na escola, se não fossemos da mesma sala, ele não iria me ver. Agora que Sango e Miroku resolveram assumir o tal namoro que eu sabia que já tava rolando há séculos eu fiquei me sentindo um pouco sozinha. Foi então que eu olhei pela janela, e percebi que Kouga estava ali. Inuyasha impediu um beijo, mas ele não estaria sempre comigo para impedir todos, não é que eu queira isso, mas eu só sei o que fazer quando ele não está por perto.  
Quando o dia de viajar chegou, o céu estava escuro, mas a previsão do tempo dizia que não iria chover. Eram 6 horas da manhã, eu deixei para arrumar as malas na ultima hora. Na noite anterior, Kouga me disse que não poderia ir. Eu pensei "Ótimo, não falta mais nada mesmo pra essa viagem ser uma droga".

- Deixa eu ver se coloquei tudo... Lanterna, Roupas limpas, escova de dente, botas de plástico, colchão inflável, barraca de emergência... - eu conversava comigo mesma.  
- Pra que uma barraca? - Inuyasha me assustou, eu não podia gritar, porque não queria acordar os outros. - A escola vai cuidar disso, a gente só vai ter que construir.  
- 5 caixas de barra de cereal e... Serra elétrica... Hum... Deve estar lá no jardim. - meu coração ainda batia acelerado.  
- Serra elétrica? - ele ainda parecia confuso.  
- No caso de eu precisar matar você, é claro. Tenho que estar preparada pra tudo. - fico impressionada com a minha habilidade de ser sarcástica. - O que você está fazendo aqui?  
- Eu queria te ver, estava com saudade. - como eu posso resistir a aquele olhar? Ele parece tão sincero, eu queria tanto acreditar...  
- Estava nada. Você praticamente sumiu, nem sabe mais o meu nome. O meu amigo não existe mais, porque ele precisa ficar 24 horas por dia com a namorada, e não consegue tirar 30 minutos pra conversar com a sua melhor amiga. Parabéns, womanizer!

As palavras sairam muito rápido da minha boca. Quando eu precebi o que tinha dito, já era tarde demais. Ele simplesmente foi embora, e eu fiquei paralisada. Eu não fazia a menor idéia do que ele estaria pensando naquele momento, ele se ofendeu? Ficou bravo? Era a única coisa que se passava pela minha cabeça, enquanto olhava a paisagem que surgia atrás da neblina pela janela do ônibus.  
Era oficial, eu passaria 3 dias completamente sozinha. Muito animador, não acham?

- Então meninos, eu vou sortear as duplas para o trabalho. Peguem o seu papelzinho e o nome que estiver nele, é quem irá te ajudar a fazer o trabalho e dividir a barraca. Quando eu chamar o seus nomes, venham e peguem o papel.

Eu sabia que ela falava algo importante, mas eu estava ocupada demais olhando o lugar. Era uma linda floresta, arvores gigantes, algumas com flores, outras completamente nuas, apenas galhos, daquele tipo que você só vê em filme de terror, perto da casa do monstro.  
- Heey! Kagome! - sango gritava. - Vem tirar o seu papel.

Eu ainda ia infernizar alguém durante três dias? Não é justo. Eu fui até lá e peguei o papel. Sango queria que eu abrisse, mas eu simplesmente o entreguei para ela e disse que avisasse o felizardo que eu não queria uma dupla. Eu peguei a minha mochila e comecei a andar para procurar um lugar bem afastado dos outros. Eu faria o meu trabalho o mais rápido possível e depois encontraria uma desculpa para ir embora. Esse era o plano brilhante.  
Eu já estava andando há 15 minutos. A floresta estava assustadora, com toda aquela neblina. O céu escurecia cada vez mais, eu realmente achava que iria chover bastante. Mas estava tão perdida em meus pensamentos que a única coisa que eu consegui ver foi aquela enorme arvore de cerejeira. Ela estava florida, o que é bastante estranho nessa época do ano. Havia uma escada, em seu tronco, e uma casa da árvore um pouco mais acima. Eu olhei em volta, não havia nenhum sinal de que alguém estivesse ali há anos. Eu não incomodaria ninguém se ficasse ali, quietinha e sozinha.

_- Inuyasha, a Kagome me deu o papel dela sem ler e... Bem, o seu nome tá nele. - disse interrompendo o beijo dele com Kikyou.  
- Ahhh! Que ótimo. Com um zilhão de pessoas pra te sortear, você tem que acabar com ela? - Kikyou estava visivelmente irritada.  
- Sango, você não pode trocar com ela? - ele tinha ainda uma esperança.  
- Eu tirei Miroku. - parecia ser o dia de sorte de todos. Sango não precisaria explicar sua recusa. - Olha, eu só estou avisando. Decida-se rápido. Kagome saiu há algum tempo. - Disse saindo em direção ao namorado._

_Inuyasha pareceu fraquejar durante um momento. Ele queria ficar perto da amiga, principalmente depois do que ela havia dito aquela manhã. Mas... Tinha Kikyou.  
- Eu não acredito que você realmente está pensando no caso. - o seu tom de voz se elevava a cada palavra.  
- Kikyou... Pare com isso, quem você tirou? - ele já falava com uma voz distante, porque pensava em como resolveria aquela situação.  
- Naraku. - era o tal aluno novato que havia entrado na escola logo após Kouga. - Você tá louco pra ficar com a Kagome não é! - ela gritava, como se quisesse chamar atenção de todos, e como se quisesse testemunhas para um julgamento.  
- Se você não confia em mim, e faz escandalo por causa de uma coisa tão simples... Acho melhor a gente terminar.  
- O que?! Então tá, vai correndo atrás dela. Mais não implora muito pra voltar pra mim não, ok? - ela estava convencida de que venceria no final_

_Inuyasha pegou suas coisas e foi em direção a floresta, seguindo o cheiro de Kagome. Ao avistar a casa da arvore, ele tve certeza de que ela estaria ali._- Eu vou montar a minha barraca aqui. NHEU-NHEU NHEU-NHEU! Longe das minhoquinhas, yeah. NHEU-NHEUM NHEU-NHEU. E embaixo do telhado dessa casinha OOOOOH! YEEAH! - ao entrar ele viu Kagome arrumando as coisas para montar a barraca no meio da casa, e cantando uma música completamente sem noção.  
- É sempre bom acampar em cima de uma árvore. - ele disse, fazendo com que eu olhasse em direção a porta.  
- O que você está fazendo aqui?  
- Se você tivesse lido o seu papel, saberia que me sorteou pra fazer o trabalho com você. Mas... Eu vim passar um tempo com a minha amiga. - Eu desejei que ele não fosse tão convincente. - Porque uma cabana, se você tem uma casa?  
- Pode parecer estranho, mas eu ainda quero acampar. - ele estava ali, eu mal podia acreditar.  
- Nada é mais estranho que fazer um rock sobre casinhas e minhoquinhas. - eu não pude conter a risada.  
- Olha, me desculpa o ataque essa manhã. - eu não queria que ele pensasse que eu estava brava, afinal eu ainda tinha aquela esperança idiota de que ele fosse passar o tempo todo comigo. Aiiih, eu me lembro que a Kikyou existe e talvez eu faça mais do que um rock estranho.  
- Você estava certa.  
- Ohh! Meu deus!!! Pausa para esse momento!! Inuyasha admitindo que está errado. Por favor todas as câmeras filme isso. - peguei o meu desodorante e usou como microfone. - Um pegueno passo para Inuyasha, um grande passo para... - ele tirou o "microfone" da minha mão.  
- Vamos montar a barraca, antes que fique tarde.  
- Na verdade, é só encher. - eu disse ainda na duvida, se era realmente aquilo que eu queria fazer. - Você pegou o relatório do trabalho?  
- Sim! É só uma bobagem de flores, insetos e uns produtos químicos.  
- A gente tem muito tempo pra isso. - pensei em voz alta, mas a presença dele aqui ainda era algo surreal. - Você ainda não me disse porque está aqui...  
- Eu preciso de um motivo? - ele sabia exatamente do que estava falando.  
- Eu posso te dar 1.000 razões para ir embora, mas uma só basta. Kikyou?! - e é sempre nessa hora que o pesadelo começa.  
- Nós terminamos... - ele disse meio abatido, ou será triste?  
- Assim do nada? Quer dizer... Sem motivo? - Como uma coisa dessas foi acontecer?  
- Ela é muito ciumenta.  
- Aham sei... Lembra do que você disse daquela vez? - fora na única vez em que saimos juntos naquele mês. Fomos em casais, eu e Kouga, Sango e Miroku e ele e Kikyou comer no Mc Donald's. - "Oh! Eu amo essa gata, faço tudo por ela. Não largo por nada BLÁ-BLÁ-BLÁ! Uhu, não vende macarrão nessa coisa?" - eu tentei imitar a voz dele.  
- É a minha vez de fazer perguntas! - ele fez um olhar que eu nunca tinha visto antes. - Cadê o Kouga?  
- Eu não preciso responder isso. - Kouga havia ido resolver assuntos do Kouga, só ele mesmo entende.

Um silencio se estendeu. Eu olhava pela janela e percebia que já era noite.  
- Que tal a gente tornar isso um pouco mais interessante. - um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seus lábios.  
- Ai... Lá vamos nós... Estou com medo de perguntar, mas... Como?  
- Verdade ou consequência. Se alguem pedir desafio, o outro escolhe o que tem que fazer. - a idéia parecia tão tentadora...  
- Tá bom então.  
- Damas primeiro...  
- Porque você e Kikyou brigaram? - nós estendemos o colchão e nos sentamos, mais tarde faríamos a barraca.  
- Eu escolho verdade! Simples, ciúmes... - eu não acredito nisso.  
- Mas... Isso você me disse, ciúmes de que, que eu quero saber... - seria sorte demais ele estar ali comigo e ainda terminar com Kikyou.  
- Não, não! Uma pergunta de cada vez. Minha vez! Onde está Kouga.  
- Viajando, e essa é a pura verdade. - nem eu sabia direito das coisas de família do Kouga, ele tinha um lado todo misterioso. - E agora, me diz, ciúmes de quê?  
- Eu escolho desafio. - eu não fazia idéia do que mandaria ele fazer, então olhei pra minha mochila e...  
- É... Parece que você vai encher a nossa barraca. - eu disse naturalmente.  
- Você gosta do Kouga?  
- Como é que eu ia namorar ele sem gostar?! - eu não precisaria responder isso, mas eu tive.  
- Você ama ele? - o que Inuyasha pretende com essa pergunta?  
- Isso é uma coisa difícil de responder, amor... Você ama Kikyou? - eu perguntei de impulso, me esquecendo de que eles haviam terminado.  
- Chega de perguntas grátis! - ele queria voltar pra aquele joguinho. - O que eu quis dizer foi...  
- Eu acho que era a minha vez! Já que é pra fazer perguntas contrangedoras, o que foi que a Kikyou viu em você? - eu resolvi mecher com a autoconfiança dele.  
- Vai ver é o fato de eu ser incrivelmente irresitível. - nós estendíamos os colchões dentro da cabana.  
- Você não quis dizer incrivelmente irritante e modesto?  
- Kouga é irresistível como eu? - ele perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.  
- Eu escolho desafio. - eu não queria responder, então fiz a coisa mais perigosa que uma alma podia fazer naquela situação.  
- Eu te desafio a resistir a mim.  
- HãeHãou não queria responder, então fiz a coisa mais perigosa que uma alma podia fazer naquela situação.  
- Hã? Eu já não estou fazendo isso só de estar aqui conversando com você ao invés de te agarrar? - a verdade dói e muito.

Ele foi se aproximando, naquele ponto nós estávamos sentados no colchão e dentro da barraca. Ele me beijou no pescoço, eu fechei os olhos, e ele sussurrou nos meus ouvidos...  
- Vamos ver por quanto tempo você consegue resistir.

* * *

Oii! To passando rapidinho, porque estou muito sem tempo só pra variar. Resolvi acelerar essa fic, assim que terminar os caps eu vou colocando. Obrigada pelas reviews e deixem mais.. **;**D


End file.
